XY051: When Light and Dark Collide!
is the 3rd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash unknowingly disrupts a play rehearsal, sending its star Gallade out of commission. Ash's Hawlucha and the odd-colored Hawlucha "villain" must work together to get the play back on track, until Team Rocket appears. Episode Plot As the heroes try to find the nearest Pokémon Center, they hear a roar. They come to a theater, where they see a Hawlucha bullying a Snubbull. As Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, a Gallade comes. The Pokémon dodge, but Gallade injures his leg. Snubbull is angry and uses Thunder Fang on Ash. Suddenly, the lights turn on, making a man displeased they interrupted the rehearsal. Later, at the Pokémon Center, the heroes introduce themselves to Carl, the director of the play. Ash apologizes, as they thought Snubbull was being bullied. Carl tells the play is called "Super Pokémon Battle", a mixture of battles and drama. Practically, it is a magnificent battle between "Dark" (Hawlucha) and "Shining" (Gallade). Gallade comes out, his leg being bandaged. Nurse Joy clarifies his leg will heal in two to three days. Carl sees he will have to cancel the play, making Ash sad he also ruined the play. Bonnie asks could another Pokémon take Gallade's place. She suggests Ash's Hawlucha. Carl sees he has no choice, so runs off to rewrite the script, while Serena praises Bonnie for such a good idea. Next day, Ash sends Hawlucha, while Carl explains Ash's Hawlucha battles Dark Hawlucha to save Lady Snubbull. Dark Hawlucha has the upper hand, but Ash's Hawlucha would make a counterattack and win. The scene begins, as the Hawlucha clash with each other. Dark Hawlucha wraps him and goes to throw him away, but Ash's Hawlucha manages to dodge. Everyone tells Ash's Hawlucha has to act flying, for Dark Hawlucha was to throw him away. Ash's Hawlucha jumps and uses High Jump Kick, hitting Dark Hawlucha. Everyone is disappointed, for Ash's Hawlucha does not stick to the script, for he does actual battling. Hawlucha repeats the play, so Dark Hawlucha throws Ash's Hawlucha away. Dark Hawlucha comes to use Karate Chop, so Hawlucha counterattacks. However, both get angry and start hitting each other. Everyone separates them, so Dark Hawlucha walks away, displeasing Carl for this bad performance. Team Rocket spy and see they could catch all the Pokémon for the boss, plus they can make some plays of their own to earn cash. Ash's Hawlucha is sad, so the heroes encourage it, for it is Hawlucha's first time acting. Suddenly, they see Dark Hawlucha climbing a tree and falls down. They think it is practicing safe falling. Carl explains to them Hawlucha competed in a tournament and became a Champion. However, Carl made a mistake and caused Hawlucha to get hurt. With that strain, it cannot compete in regular Pokémon Battles. Still, even with that accident, it still has not lost its pride, for Dark Hawlucha does its best in Super Pokémon Battles. Later, Ash trains Hawlucha for the scene in the play, while Dark Hawlucha observes. Later, Carl tells them the rehearsal is over and it is nearly the time for the play. Clemont is worried Hawlucha may not act very well, but Ash has faith in both of them. Later, the viewers gather to see the play. Team Rocket, disguised, are also among the viewers. Jessie sees the spotlights and has the urge to show herself, even if James and Meowth remind her why they are here. Team Rocket show themselves, though the heroes and the Hawlucha appear. James reminds Jessie of their task, who sends Pumpkaboo, along with Inkay. Inkay uses Psybeam, which hits Pikachu. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, but misses. Inkay uses Psybeam, which causes the Hawlucha to dodge. However, Dark Hawlucha is hit by Shadow Ball. The Hawlucha stand near each other and combine their forces. Inkay uses Psybeam and Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball, but both miss. Hawlucha spins around Dark Hawlucha and uses High Jump Kick on Inkay, knocking it out on Pumpkaboo. Using Flying Press, Hawlucha blasts Team Rocket off. The viewers are amazed by this event, though Carl carries on with the play. As Dark Hawlucha bullies Lady Snubbull, Shining Hawlucha appears. However, Hawlucha is nervous and falls down. Dark Hawlucha helps Shining Hawlucha stand up, for it is not part of the script. Hawlucha uses Karate Chop on Dark Hawlucha, who attacks him back with the same attack. The heroes are not pleased, for it is not in the script, but Carl waits, for the viewers support both Hawlucha. Carl sees Dark Hawlucha feels like being in a ring, like it battled for the title of Champion. Shining Hawlucha attacks Dark Hawlucha, tossing it and attacking it with High Jump Kick. The viewers support Dark Hawlucha, who stands up and clashes with Shining Hawlucha. Everyone is pleased, for Ash's Hawlucha inspired Dark Hawlucha to act so lively. Shining Hawlucha tries to use Flying Press, but Dark Hawlucha avoids the attack. Carl is happy, for Dark Hawlucha is enjoying the moment. After a final clash, Dark Hawlucha is defeated. The heroes are glad the play turned out to be well. Shining Hawlucha comes to Dark Hawlucha, helping it stand up. Next day, the heroes thank Carl and his Hawlucha on this experience, but Carl thanks them back, for everyone enjoyed the play. With Gallade's leg healed, Carl is able to spread the play further. Carl wishes Ash luck in his mission to become the Champion, while Dark Hawlucha shakes hands with Ash's Hawlucha. Carl bids the heroes farewell and leaves in a truck. Debuts Character Carl Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Hawlucha (shiny, JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Snubbull (US) *Like Ash's Swellow and Winona's Swellow in Sky High Gym Battle!, Ash's Flying-type Pokémon, Hawlucha, encounters its shiny counterpart, Carl's Hawlucha. Gallery The heroes hear a strange noise XY051 2.png A Hawlucha kidnaps a Snubbull XY051 3.png Gallade injures his leg XY051 4.png The Pokémon theatre XY051 5.png Joy informs Gallade will not be able to act XY051 6.png Carl gives instructions to Hawlucha XY051 7.png Shiny Hawlucha hits Ash's Hawlucha XY051 8.png The heroes visit Hawlucha XY051 9.png Carl's Hawlucha was the champ XY051 10.png The heroes see Carl's Hawlucha in training XY051 11.png Hawlucha have the final revision XY051 12.png Team Rocket appears to steal the show XY051 13.png Team Rocket unmasked themselves XY051 14.png Hawlucha join together XY051 15.png Hawlucha attack together against Team Rocket XY051 16.png Hawlucha imagine themselves in a boxing ring XY051 17.png Ash's Hawlucha defeats Carl's Hawlucha XY051 18.png Carl decides to continue the performances in other towns XY051 19.png The heroes wish luck to Carl and his Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takahiro Ikezoe Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima